Romance at Last
by MissGoldStarsBerry
Summary: A long waited romance between two beloved characters who have had several moments in the movies.


_Jacob and Bella – Romance at Last_

_Chapter One_

_Forks is a small town in Washington, USA. It is home to 1320 people, including Chief Charlie Swan and his 14-year-old daughter, Isabella. She had his large chocolate eyes and her mothers' hair and full-bottomed lip; she could use it as a special weapon to get whatever she wanted. _

_One summer day, Bella sat in the front yard. The skies were as clear as an azure ocean in the Mediterranean, and as she watched the gentle summer breeze rock the blossom petals from the trees, a shadow fell across her face. She glanced up and squinted against the blindingly bright sun. She recognised the beautiful tan skin and jet-black hair surrounding gorgeous green eyes and a broad, dazzlingly white smile. _

She grinned and said "Hi Jake!"

"Hey Bella" Jake replied with a smile.

_Jake was in love with Bella, he had been since as long as he could remember; she had no clue to this and treat him like a brother. He was so disappointed and embarrassed, every time he saw her all he could notice were the freckles on her cheeks, the way her nose wrinkled when she looked at the sun, and the way she smiled at him as though he was her favourite person in the world. That last part just made his stomach flutter and he wished she would feel the way he did. _

_Bella gave Jacob a quizzical look. "You okay? Want to go in the woods? Explore?" _

"_Um … Yeah, sure. You sure you'll be able to keep up with me?" Jake mocked._

_She raced ahead of him and was near the clearing to the woods as Jake just stood and watched her run away from him. He noticed her watching as he just stood there, and began sprinting to the woods. _

_As they both entered the small clearing surrounding the pool, Bella pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw her flip-flops off onto the moss-covered log beside the pool. She was now in her bikini top and shorts, and as she dove into the pool, Jake marvelled at how her chestnut hair enveloped her shoulders, and how the water shone off her smooth stomach. He forgot he was staring until Bella turned and looked at him, wondering why he hadn't dove in, too. He took the hint and bombed into the pool under the waterfall, feeling the warm water wash against his skin, while Bella shouted "God's sake, Jake! Why did you have to do that? My hairs all wet now!" He swam towards her and splashed her. She shrieked and giggled as she tried to dunk his head under the water. She leaned around his body and kissed him; a passionate, heady kiss. They both got so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice the way they were draped around each other. It was so inappropriate for two best friends. What would Charlie think? Heck, what would Jessica think? Each time she'd met him she had made some comment afterwards about how hot he was. She always asked me to set them up on a date, but why would I set my best friend and the person I had loved for the past 14 years: she was quite a good friend but she was the bitchiest person in Forks! Jacob deserved better. And I wanted Jacob; why couldn't he realise that? They emerged from the cave_

_As Bella began to pull away, slightly breathless, Jacob twisted himself around and dragged Bella back to his lips, where she responded immediately. Before long, the two of them were intertwined under the waterfall, and pressed against the rock of the cave behind the sheer water wall. Jake's hands were around Bella's waist, while hers were tugging on his hair, desperate for as much of Jake as possible. They climbed onto the smooth, slippery rock in the cave. Jake lowered himself onto the rock as Bella sat astride him, and they continued to kiss. His hands rested on the small of her back and her stroked her sides gently, feeling her chest bounce as she giggled from his touch._

_They emerged from the cave and laid against the log where Bella had left her t-shirt, and as they dried off in the sun, drifted to sleep in the lazy afternoon sun. _


End file.
